The present invention is related to an improved physical exercise device, and more particularly to an all-purpose physical exercise device which permits a user to perform various types of exercises, such as weight-lifting, expanding exercises, rowing exercises, etc.
One of the generally used physical exercise devices in training muscles is the weight-lifting apparatus which consists of a bar and two disc loading bar bells. Generally, such a weight-lifting apparatus is used by athletes in a gymnasium setting, and is not suitable for use in the home. Another physical exercise device is the rowing exercise apparatus which utilizes two handle bars connecting to two hydraulic cylinders to simulate the rowing action. Such a rowing exercise apparatus is also insufficient because it provides the user with only the single exercise option of rowing, resulting in the exercise and development of only part of the user's muscles. In addition, with repeated use, the user may feel uninterested in the dull rowing motion. Therefore, an all-purpose and compact physical exercise device for developing and strengthening muscles in the home which can provide a variety of exercise options for the user is long awaited.